1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a novel process for transforming cotton byproducts into useful value-added products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Utilizing the 2.5 million plus tons (calculated from data in 1997 Census of Agriculture) of byproducts from cotton gins has been a topic of research for years. Some of this research has focused on various applications ranging from using cotton gin byproducts (CGB) as fire logs (Karpiscak et al., 1982, Densification of cotton gin trash into fireplace fuel., Proc. of the Symposium of Cotton Gin Trash Utilization Alternatives, National Science Foundation et al., pp. 87-99.), an energy source (Beck and Clements, 1982, Ethanol production from cotton gin trash. Proc. of the Symposium of Cotton Gin Trash Utilization Alternatives, National Science Foundation et al., pp. 163-181; Lacewell et al., 1982, Pelleting cotton gin trash for energy. Proc. of the Symposium of Cotton Gin Trash Utilization Alternatives, National Science Foundation et al., pp. 141-161; LePori et al., 1982, Energy from cotton gin trash, Proc. of the Symposium of Cotton Gin Trash Utilization Alternatives, National Science Foundation et al., pp. 101-117; Parnell et al., 1991, Converting cotton gin trash into usable energy technical and economical considerations, Proc. Beltwide Cotton Conferences 2:969-972; White et al. 1996, Conversion of cotton plant and cotton gin residues to fuels by the extruder-feeder liquification process. Bioresource-Technology 56:1, 117-123), livestock feed (Holloway et al., 1974, Feeding gin trash to beef cattle, Bulletin Mississippi Ag. Exp. Stn. 818, 9p; Conner and Richardson, 1987, Utilization of cotton plant residues by ruminants, Journal of Animal Science 65(4) 1131-1138; Poore and Rogers, 1995, Feeding whole cottonseed and other cotton by-products to beef cattle, Veterinary-Medicine 90:11, 1077-1087), raw materials in asphalt roofing products (Kolarik and Smith, 1978, Economic evaluation of south plains (Texas) ginning waste as a raw material in the production of roofing felt, Report prepared for Cotton Incorporated, Agreement No. 78-383, 72p), and compost (Hills, 1982, Composting gin trash in California, Proc. of the Symposium of Cotton Gin Trash Utilization Alternatives, National Science Foundation et al., pp. 63-86; Shumack et al., 1991, Using gin trash in composted soil ingredients, Proc. Beltwide Cotton Conferences 1: 498-499; Truhett, 1994, Developing markets for composted gin waste, Proc. Beltwide Cotton Conferences 1:609; Ayers, 1997, Farmer composting of cotton gin trash, Proc. Beltwide Cotton Conferences 2: 1615-1616). The amount of research that has been performed on this subject is more extensive than indicated in the examples above. For a more thorough overview of previous research efforts, refer to Thomasson (1990, A review of cotton gin trash disposal and utilization, Proc. Beltwide Cotton Conferences 689-705). One of the major obstacles encountered when trying to utilize CGB in the past has been the maintenance and operational cost associated with processing the product. CGB by their very nature contain varying amounts of sand and dirt depending on the crops geographical location, method of harvest, and other factors. Due to the quantity of soil particles (primarily sand) that have been traditionally associated with CGB""s, excess wear of the processing equipment occurred. This necessitated the need to xe2x80x9ccleanxe2x80x9d the byproduct prior to use. The idea of cleaning/screening the CGB to remove the sand and dirt in an effort to enhance its value has been a point of emphasis in studies throughout the literature (Young and Griffith, 1976, Economics of using gin trash in feedlot rations, Texas High Plains, Texas Tech University, College of Agricultural Sciences, Publication no. T-1-146, 18 pp.; Kolarik, et al., 1978, Cotton gin waste in Texas, Cotton Gin and Oil Mill Press, November, pp. 14-16; Axe et al., 1982, Feeding value of cleaned and uncleaned cotton gin trash, Proc. of the Annual Meeting of the American Society of Animal Science Western Section, American Society of Animal Science, 33:57-59). However, even with the best cleaning systems, not all the sand was removed. As stated in Kolarik et al. (1978, ibid), the most opportune place to remove dirt and sand is in the pre-cleaning stages at the cotton gin. However despite these advances, the need persists for improved processes for reducing the wear on equipment.
We have now discovered a novel method for the conversion of cotton waste to value-added products while reducing the wear on processing equipment. In this process, cotton byproducts which are ground and compacted are also treated with a gellable polysaccharide. This polysaccharide is gelatinized, either before or concurrent with the grinding and compaction of the cotton byproducts. The resultant products exhibit significantly reduced abrasiveness, greatly reducing the wear on equipment.
In accordance with this discovery, it is an object of this invention to provide a process for mitigating the effect of the abrasiveness of cotton byproducts.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved process for transforming cotton byproducts into value-added products.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an improved process for transforming cotton byproducts into a fuel, fertilizer, mulch or livestock feed.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become readily apparent from the ensuing description.